Blessed by Akatosh
by majored
Summary: Callan is the dragonborn and has just defeated alduin when a new threat emerges. oneshot.


thank you for deciding to read my skyrim fanfic. this was my first skyrim fanfic and i hope that you will enjoy it. the parts that are in bold print are draconic. i am not very good with the language of the dragons so i hope you forgive me for not using it. im going to rate it as T for now but it may change in the future.

Callan was not a large nord, only standing 5' 11, but his eyes shone with an otherworldly power behind them. His skill in magic was unrivaled in all of skyrim, blessed as both Juliannos and Akatosh's champion. He began training in the ways of swordsmanship when he was young and grew to be a master using many different sword styles.

After having just defeating Alduin the world eater in the realm of sovangarde he was thrust back into the mortal world. As his eyes cleared of the blur they had taken he noticed tens of dragons circling above the peak of the mountain upon which he stood.

Paarthurnax had warned Callan that this would happen after he defeated Alduin, the dragons that served the world eater now looked to his killer and hoped to see if he was worthy of their loyalty and service.

Callan took a deep breath and let it put slowly allowing his nerves to calm before speaking to the scores of dragons flyiing above him.

**" I have killed Alduin the world eater, and i have tasted his soul! I say this once and only once! Any who do not bow now and call me they're master will be killed and shall never rise again! Those that do shall be allowed to live and roam their respective lands so long as they follow my laws and do not kill mortals indescriminately!" **

the mountain still shook with the power of his voice and the air refused to stop stirring. the sheer power of his voice caused a blizzard to whip the surface of the mountain. Twenty dragons had been on the ground their heads bowed before their master, now they looked up to their brothers waiting for either the slaughter or the celebration.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours as the Dragonborn and those loyal to him awaited the answers to his proclamation. finally after an hour of waiting the first dragon descended, it was a blood dragon much smaller than the ancient and legendary dragons that surrounded the Dragonborn.

**" i am Agalaus and i shal call you master." the dragon said as it bowed its head.**

for hours dragon after dragon descended and announced they're names then bowed before they're new In. when finally the last dragon that descended named himself bowed and pledged his service the dragonborn thought he could breathe again. but that was not so.

43 dragons had pledged themselves to Callan's service which left about 50 -60 left unaligned. The unaligned dragons soared the air above the Dragonborn and his followers wary to make the first move in what all knew would be a slaughter to oone or both sides of this conflict.

**" you have either chose to fight against me or have yet to decide. i can understand your hesitance to join under the leadership of a human but i cannot accept it." **as he said these words he summoned a mage light to his hand and struck it above his head. **" when this light goes out you will become my enemy. you have until then to leave and never be seen in my lands again, bow before me as have many others, or be known as my enemy from now until your death!"**

six dragons turned tail and left, speeding away as if they were being chased by Alduin himself. Eleven more landed and pledged themselves to him. the rest waited for the light to die. tension filled the air as both of the groups faced each other knowing that as soon as the light died death of a more literal sense would follow mere seconds later.

Callan had had time to count the numbers on both sides and liked the odds of his group winning. even though all of the enemy dragons would try to kill him before getting engaged by his loyal followers. the numbers were not even and most of the enemy dragons were young and stupid. Callan had 74 dragons of varying class on his side, whereas the enemy number were only 38 and they were mostly small blood, frost and fire dragons led by one of Alduin's top lieutenants.

The enemy general was Hevnoinkendov, a fierce and powerful dragon nearly as old and as powerful as Alduin and Paarthurnax themselves.

the magelight grew dim and died and for a moment neither side moved. then Callan took a breath, "**JOOR ZAH FRUL!" **the human made thuum struck a frost dragon and forced him to the ground. within seconds of the dragon hitting the ground a second thuum ripped through its body. **" FUS RO DAH!" **the strength of the thuum breaking both of the dragons wingsand sending it falling down the side of the mountain.

It had begun. the Dragons on both sides knew friend from foe and rushed to kill the enemy of their masters. Though outnumbered the dragons of Hevnoinkendov fought well, felling 7 of Callan's horde. That was not enough though, for Callan felled 12 by himself without needing to use his thuum and in the same time that his 7 had died. Lightning and ice, fire and stone loosed from his hands as they moved in impossible to see speeds.

Callan loosed spell after spell awaiting the inevitable conclusion that would mean he pitted against Hevnoinkendov alone. Then it was as if all the world stopped around him. his mind working to understand what it was he saw. Standing at the corpse of one of the dragons he felled was a man wearing a mask and armor with a sword that looked like it may have been made of tentacles that were still alive.

But what suprised Callan the most is that it looked like the man was absorbing the soul of the dragon Callan had felled at the beginning of the fight. the world went back to normal and Callan knew he couldnt dwell on what he had just seen. With lightning and fire he felled another of the dragons against him. then he spotted his prey. the legendary dragon had flanked the fighting and was attempting to come at Callan from a position to the rear and left of the Dragonborn.

Callan had only one chance at this, he had to time it perfectly. if he messed up at any one part in his plan he would end up dead. it only took seconds for Hevno to reach him but it felt like hours. Then it happened, Callan sprang from his position on the ground just as Hevno's jaw closed at his former position. Callan was directly above hevno now and loosed his favorite shout. **" FUS RO DAH!" **The thuum struck Hevno and forced him onto the ground and shot Callan up into the air.

Callan spun and got his feet above him just as he came into contact with a dragons belly. shooting himself off the dragon and speeding his way to Hevno his most powerful spells in both hands. **" WULD NA KEST!" **the shout giving him extra speed as he plummeted towards his target. the spells erupted as soon as he came into contact with the massive dragon. spells taught to him by Paarthurnax himself, spells of ancient and formiddable power.

The spells ripped Hevno into pieces. Upon seeing the death of their leader the 13 remaining dragons on Hevno's side tried to retreat but most were unable to do so as they were hounded by Callans horde and ultimately slaughted. Callan Roared in victory as he absorbed the soul of his enemies around him.

**" on this day we have defeated the world eater and those who still followed him. i am proud to call you my horde, my servants, my clan. go now and claim what is yours bit be warned once more, do not needlessly hunt the mortals that live on your lands. yoou may kill only those that challenge you in open combat." ** Callan ordered. Swiftly all but two left.

only Paarthurnax and Odahviing remained on the mountaintop. knowing that he needed to discuss something with the two of them they remained. time passed as the others left before any of those that remained said a word. as soon as the last dragon was away Callan let all but one of his worries seep out of him. He turned after a moment and faced his two most loyal followers. speaking in the common toungue instead of draconic.

" you both know that i was not able to absorb all of the deads souls correct?" he asked believing he already knew the answer.

" yes dovah i saw that some of the enemy had already been stripped of their souls before you stripped the rest. do you believe that some of the dragons who joined you today stole them from you?" Paarthurnax asked.

" no i do not. their was another Dragonborn here during the battle. he absorbed some of the souls. i dont believe he wanted anyone to see him. i might not have noticed the souls i did not collect if i had not seen him absorbing some during the fight."

for the next ten minutes he explained what he saw and how. he explained that the reason his eyes glowed in an unnatural way is because Akatosh bestowed upon him a gift. he could now see the energy that flowed in the world as well as see thing happening slowly when he wished. things did not truly slow down, his brain just worked faster making it seem to him as if time had slowed or stopped.

both dragons grew worried after Callan described the other Dragonborn to them. though he would have prefered a wuick answer he allowed his friends to take their time in giving him the knowledge he sought.

Odahviing spoke first which suprised Callan since he usually allowed the older and wiser Paarthurnax to speak first.

" the man you have just described to us is in no way doubtable to us. we believe that you saw the first Dragonborn, his name is Miraak. he served as the chief of our dragon priests back before he betrayed us and tried to gain power. we were able to destroy his armies and his slaves. his lair remained for much of it was heavily enchanted againts dragons." the crimson red dragon explained and then looked to Paarthurnax to finish.

" Miraak was powerful and smart, he served a daedric prince who supplemented Miraak's already potent powers. It was believed for a little while that Miraak may have truly died that day, but a few years later three dragons went missing and when they were found they had been stripped of thier souls. some didnt believe he had survived but many did."

" after that their was talk of how Miraak had been saved by the Daedra he served. now it would seem that he is returning. he must have felt Alduins death and decided that this was his best chance to return." Odahviing told Callan.

Callan had heard stories of Miraak over the years. he had heard that he was a very powerful mage whos powers were enhanced by his devouring of dragon souls. Callan himself noted that the more dragon souls he took the more powerful his thuum and magic became. it was not hard to see why these two dragons feared him, for it was said that he had killed at least a hundred or more dragons in his time.

if he had been stealing dragon souls over the years since his defeat and retreat then he must be extremely powerful by now. Callan feared that he may not be able to defeat him if it came down to that. Callan tried to count the number of souls he had taken and found that they number about 70. as it was he was more powerful than any dragon alive but not perhaps the first Dragonborn.


End file.
